Digimon World Dawn: Truth
by Master Bleach
Summary: Remember Digimon world Dawn? Well see it through Koh and his Digimon's eyes.
1. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I know you know that I know that you know that I know that you know I don't own Digimon, just this story.**

**Summary: Remember Digimon World Dawn, well I bet you didn't know how his digimon felt about it, this is their story.**

* * *

ChaosGrimmon's attack had injured all of them greatly, they could barely move, Koh could barely breathe. Sunny's body was badly beaten, his flames once filled with power were now weak and almost out. Hikari's beautiful silver-white wings broken, her body on the cold computer broad like ground. Nova's armor cracked and it seemed that his legs were broken. Koh felt like it was on fire, one more attack and they would all be deleted, save for Koh who would be dead.

He thought back to how he was the Ace of the Normal Ranking Tamers in Sunshine City. His confidence and stubbornness in accepting defeat became his most endearing and vexing quality. How when he first became a Tamer him overjoyed with the thought of teaming up with a digimon partner and saving people and digimon. Koh cursed himself for being so arrogant with his abilities, he looked over at his team, each fallen and broken because of his incompetence. He wondered to himself if they hate them for this, they all were going to die and it was his entire fault.

He heard his relief team calling at them from his digivice, he wondered if they stayed inside it, would they be spared from ExoGrimmon. His thoughts turned to Sayo, she put all her faith in him to save Team Night Claw and Dark Moon City, just as all the Tamers in Sunshine city had faith in him. He failed them, he failed them all, he didn't deserve their faith, he didn't deserve their respect, and he didn't deserve anything. His Gold Tamer ranking was a lie, his courage and strength was a lie.

As ChaosGrimmon prepared to finish them all off for good, Koh thought back to how it came to this bitter end, the wave of pure destruction washing over them all, Koh always though Death's embrace was cold and dark, slowly taking its victim into eternal peace. He was wrong, it wasn't cold it was hot, filled with power, making his body go numb. He saw his life flash before his eyes, back to a more peaceful time, a time when all he had to worry about was losing a friendly match being Tamer groups.

* * *

"Koh, your late! What were you doing!" Plusa asked irate that I was late to the stadium. His blonde hair in a bowel cut not hiding the annoyance in his blue eyes. Koh could have sworn he had more freckles and usual, but decided not to point it out, due to being on thin ice with him.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault Gatomon wants me to look great in my Light Fang Uniform!" Koh defended himself, Gatomon his navi digimon, or house keeper if you would prefer, wanted him to look nice.

"Excuses! Don't you know today is the match between Light Fang and our Rival Night Claw! This is super important and your saying you were late because you wanted to be fashionably late!"

"Oh calm down, it isn't over yet!" Pulsa would always get excited when it came to stuff like this.

The two passed the Tamer counter, Koh waving to the Digimon working there, only Leomon waved back. They came and looked up at the stadium screen and saw Topei and his Monodramon battling a Kokuwamon, Monodramon looked like a dragon while Kokuwamon looked like…well what happened when a battery and a stag beetle had a baby.

"Come on Topei, beat that Night Claw Newton! Get him Monodramon!" Pulsa cheered looking at screen.

"That Kokuwamon is tough…" Koh said watching Monodramon striking it ruthlessly.

Kokuwamon shocked Monodramon, knocking him out. The announcer called it, another victory for Night Claw.

"…that's the 2nd loss for Light Fang…" Pulsa said crestfallen.

"That will be their last victory! I won't let Light Fang be defeated like this!" Koh said walking into the Light Fang waiting room along with Pulsa.

Chief Glare looked at Koh with his brown eyes, his dirty blonde hair held up by his Light Fang Armband.

"You made it just in time! We are on a losing streak against Night Claw."

After he said this everyone in the room started to argue and blame each other for the losing streak.

Cheetah harshly told Topei he should have won, in which Kenpa told him to calm down since he lost as well. Pulsa said something but was cut down by Komachi, both had lost just like the others to Night Claw.

Ophanimon commented on how well they all performed and said they could be bronze rank with their skills.

Koh said nothing and walked up to the warp pad to the stadium. Coronamon (Sunny), Angewomon (Hikari) and Nova (RiseGreymon) ready to become the group's Champions.

* * *

Newton and Kokuwamon stood in the stadium battle field, waiting for him to come over, he said something about being the champ and what not, but Koh paid him no mind. Soon the battle began and RiseGreymon finished it with one shot from his Tri-Cannon. Newton shocked by this, ran off swearing it wouldn't happen next time.

Next came Ponch, no not Punch, Ponch his Gabumon, a wolf looking digimon and Mametyramon a …well…a head with a helmet on with claws and tail like a t-rex, yeah…some digimon look weird.

Nova took Gabumon with one hit of his Tri Cannon and Hikari shot Mametyramon in the face with her Celestial Arrow, knocking it out in one hit. Coronamon pouted, he didn't get to fight for the 2nd time!

Punch-I mean Ponch lost with as much grace and dignity as Newton, as in now at all, now Koh would have told you all of what he said, but he wasn't listening, Coronamon however was.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Finally the last match of B group was happening, one more victory and Light Fang would be group B champions.

Gutts came out declaring he was the shining star of Night Claw and would defeat Koh's team.

"Wait…I thought Sayo was the star?" Coronamon asked him, Nova and Hikari agreeing.

"SHUT UP!" He ordered them.

Golemon, a golem basically was a part of his team, the tank Koh guessed,Volcanomon, think Gangsta rap fused with a Volcano and Mushroomon, a mushroom with limbs…cool, yeah that's it…cool.

Hikari shot her arrow at Volcanomon, knocking it out while RiseGreymon blasted Mushroom with his Tri-Cannon, the mushroom lived digivolved to Lucemon and took over the world! Wait, that would be interesting, he fainted just like all the others, Coronamon happily blasted Golemon with his holy shot. Golemon used a move called heavy tackle, basically he tackled Sunny, Hikari and Nova all at once, impressive huh? They three of them ganged up on the poor guy and the match was over. Koh,Sunny,Nova and Hikari won and were the Group B champions!

Little did they know that the true test of power, wits, glory, pride and pretty much everything the tournament stood for would be their battle with Sayo, the group A champion.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review or comment if you like!**


	2. Normal Tournament! Light Fang's Hope!

**Disclaimer: Piedmon steals innocence of anyone who actually reads this disclaimer, supports groups are on Wednesday, lead by LadyDevimon. **

**Summary: Remember Digimon World Dawn, well I bet you didn't know how his digimon felt about it, this is their story. **

**Note: Since Koh and Sayo are the main characters, the supporting cast is not very important, so if you care, moments with them will actually be entertaining, unlike the game.**

**Rant: Aside from the fact that none of the supporting characters are really plot relevant, the chiefs giving out missions being the exception, it's rather sad you couldn't train against your team mates or something like that, it at least would have made them more than background decorations. **

**Rant 2: Now for the real battle this chapter is setting up, I played with all four packs from dawn, and Balance pack has the best chance of Coronamon surviving and winning the battle. All the digimon from the packs only have 1 or 2 attacks, aside from their signature attacks, and Sayo's team has all their moves. **

**Now I'm all for challenge but when she can paralyze or entire team and attack them all at once, it seems unfair. The fact that Coronamon is so under leveled and Lunamon is over leveled irks me as well. Honestly you should have had the option to put Coronamon in the relief team spot, since he is no help at all in the fight. It's really hard to keep him alive in her battle, speed pack and japanese pack make it more difficult...overall the battle was okay but could have been better. **

**Also please tell me if your Coronamon (or Lunamon if you played Dusk and are reading this for fun.) managed to live in that battle. If it didn't the Grimmon battle is more annoying then it should...**

* * *

The day before the big normal ranking tournament, team Night Claw got in some extra practice at the Thriller Ruins. A beautiful girl with long purplish pink hair and tan skin commanded a vicious MachGaogamon, a graceful Lilamon and an adorable Lunamon, to make quick work of a group of Vilemon. The dark clouds and ruins worked to create a mysterious and chilling atmosphere, the kind of atmosphere the virus digimon loved and machine digimon tolerated with no strong emotions. Thus only dark and machine type digimon lived in the area, with a very few exceptions.

A girl wearing a purple coat and pants, with blue outlining was tending to a boy with glasses wearing a purple hat. Kokuwamon, his partner, to damaged to move, not from the attack but from training with Sayo and her digimon.

The Vilemon came in groups of ...3, and attacked one at a time...not the smartest digimon around, but since Sayo pretty much owned Dorothy, the blue haired girl and Newton, the bespectacled show off, she was on her own, with her digimon.

MachGaogamon ruthlessly used his Gaoga Tornado attack on them, Lilamon used her Beauty Slap, to send them soaring into the sky and Lunamon attacked with ice spears, the three attacks deleted the Vilemon without much effort.

"Wimps." MachGaogamon said growling and looking around for more attackers.

"Wimps that got beaten with the ugly stick a few times..." Lilamon said standing by Sayo and Lunamon.

"They were no match for us! Just like our opponents tomorrow!" Lunamon said cheerfully.

"Is everyone alright?" Sayo asked checking up on Newton and Dorthy.

The three later on that day, met up with the other members and told chief Juila of the attack, her partner ChaosGallantmon wiping out five, without even blinking.

It was almost time for the last match of the normal tournament, chief Glare and Koh came out the left waiting room, for Light Fang only, guarded by Angemon. Chief Julia and Sayo came from the right waiting room, for Dark Claw only, protected by Kusarimon. When you looked at all four of them, one could think the men were brothers and the women were sisters.

Glare and Koh both had blonde hair with a golden hue, both tone and slightly muscular for their ages, Glare wearing his Light Fang badge as a bandana, while Koh wore his on his left arm. Both men wore an alternated version of the standard Light fang Uniform, which means they didn't wear it all. Koh wore a shirt and shorts...like Glare oddly.

Sayo and Julia both had beautiful purple hair (which everyone refused to believe was natural), both had wonderful tans and were both tone, likely from all the missions they undertook. Sayo wore her badge in a way that covered her head and bangs, but just left a little peak of them, her blue skirt and black shoes with a Kusarimon design on them. Julia...umm...dressed liked a superhero? She had a cape for goodness sake! Well sore wore a white suit I guess...well maybe a jacket with a purple shirt and white pants.

BanchoLeomon, Darkdramon and Valkyriemon all watched the two leaders and aces of the Tamer Union meet and greet. All wondering how the normal tournament will end, since the three were mega level, they could have easily beaten any of them below Silver Rank in one shot, but they always liked to watch the weak grow strong.

The two leaders and rising stars exchanged pleasantry, complimenting each others strength, swearing not to lose the tournament. Then finally, talking about how everyone thinks that the four of them dye their hair, the four agreeing that at least they don't have blue hair, Kenpa to this day still says it is natural.

The two leaders parted ways, returning to their individual waiting rooms, Sayo following Julia. Koh was about to follow Glare, but stop when he saw that his digimon had all gone to talk to other digimon.

Sunny (Coronamon) was talking to a SnowGoburimon, he seemed to hang around the coliseum lobby a lot.

"You have entered the Tournament, right?" Sunny nodded yes to SnowGoburimon "Cool! My partner is no good...doesn't even have a Farm Island yet. Without one, we digimon lack something. I don't really understand, but they say digimon can't be raised rationally without a Farm Island."

" Really, Koh doesn't have one either...hmmm" Sunny thought about what he said more as he went to Koh.

Nova (RiseGreymon) at that time was talking to Susanoomon, Nova being shorter than him by a good few feet.

"Are you the champion of group B in the Normal Tournament? You are awesome!" Nova smiled at the compliment, having a mega of his standing telling you that you're awesome meant a lot.

"...But be careful...the champion of group A, Sayo, is pretty good! Don't drop your guard!" He warned Nova.

"Thanks and I will and won't be beaten!" Nova said before going over to Koh.

Sunny stopped and chatted with Flarerizamon, a die-hard fan of Light Fang, Koh being his favorite tamer.

"Kick Night Claw's butt! Sunny! Light Fang will never lose!" He yelled cheerfully while waving a Light Fang miniature flag, with Koh on it.

"Yeah! We won't lose!" Sunny told him pumped up, ready to battle.

Angemon talked with Blossomon who was standing in between the door to the spectator area and Light Fang waiting room.

"Umm...even if we are in-training and are rookies. Can we beat champions? I feel like we can beat them depending on the tamer." Blossomon said nervous to be speaking to such a strong digimon, despite being an ultimate level digimon herself.

"Yeah, with Koh by my side, I feel as if I can beat mega level digimon, even in my champion form." She told her before meeting up with Koh, Sunny and Nova.

Koh met a Dracomon loved Night Claw, saying they were the best and that he wished that cute tamer Sayo was his partner. His digimon met up with him and they all went inside the meeting room.

A girl with blue hair wearing a red bow came up to them, wearing a white dress. "Sayo of Night Claw sure looks strong, but Koh, even if she beat me, Pulsa and Cheetah, you can beat her!"

Komachi frowned, Sayo and Newton beat her...she wiped the floor with Dorthy and Barone but her digimon was too tired to beat Newton. She adjusted her glasses and tighten the ribbons on her pigtails and walked over to Koh.

"Don't let Sayo of Night Claw beat you!" Was all she said before Pulsa rushed up to him and added his two cents.

"Sayo of Night Claw...Koh, you can beat her." He looked down a moment, his bowel cut somehow hiding if freckles and blue eyes, "I should have used defend before giving up then..."

"Don't worry guys you can count on us to take the normal rank tournament for Light Fang!" Koh said trying to cheer them all up.

Topei, stared at Koh with his dark brown eyes, running a hand through his brown hair. "The final battle is coming up. I'm the one who was supposed to go to the finals, but...hang in there, anyway, you can do it."

Cheetah came up to Koh's team next, Green eyes and blonde hair, wearing the same uniform as Topei, yellow jacket white shirt and green shorts, wearing the badge as a mask/ scarf. "Don't let Sayo of Night Claw beat you! Nevertheless...I lost, though."

"Why are they all say Sayo and Night Claw so much?" Sunny asked Koh, finding it repetitive.

"I think they all are trying to sound cool..." Koh told him, Hikari and Nova agreeing.

"Hang in there, Koh. Light Fang won't give up even in a pinch. Protect digimon who can't take much more by having other digimon defend them." Ophanimon advised him before Glare said something as well.

"Sayo of Night Claw sure looks strong, but you can beat her! Good luck, Koh!" Glare told him smiling.

Koh, Sunny , Hikari and Nova all went up to the Referee, ready for one of the most important battles of their careers.

* * *

The stadium, packed full of digimon and humans waiting to see which team would be victorious, the main roster of Light Fang and Night Claw all watching from above, Angemon and Angewomon along with Myotismon and Devimon, mascots of each team cheering for a great battle.

Koh and Sayo eyes met, the tension between the two was vast and consuming, all the hopes of their team resting on Koh's broad shoulders and Sayo's shoulders hidden by her long hair. Hikari (Angewomon) and Lilamon both smiled at each other, ready to blast the other through a wall. Nova (RiseGreymon) and MachGaogamon both exchanged glares and growls, both ready to tear the other into pieces. Sunny (Coronamon) and Lunamon both glanced at each other and blushed a little, but looked to see their teams mates trying to kill each other with glares and focused on the battle.

"Ready? BEGIN!" The referee yelled, the crowd cheered and both teams watched pumped up.

"Lets finnish them off in one shot!" Koh and Sayo told their digimon at the same time.

"Moonlight!" Sayo roared with all her might.

"Sunburst!" Koh screamed with a furious passion.

Lilamon sent a cloud of pollen into the air, which MachGaogamon hit with his Gaogatornadoe , Lunamon used her ragging darkness attack as well, firing it at the same spot the other two attacks went.

The three attacks combined to create a vortex of darkness that would paralyze all caught in its path.

Nova fired his Tri-Cannon as Hikari shot her Celestial Arrow, Sunny used his Holy Shot attack aiming it at the same target the other two did. The Blast and shot both fused with the arrow, creating an arrow engulfed with flames.

The two destructive attack collided, creating a powerful explosion, shaking the stadium to its core.

* * *

**AN: I originally was going to have the entire battle in this chapter, but since the Grimmon battle is not as nearly as exciting as it should be, the Koh vs Sayo battle will be the moved to chapter 3.**

**Also please tell me if I can get away with using Koh's digimon's names without telling you what they are...read and review as always.**


	3. Koh vs Sayo! The Aces face off!

**Disclaimer: Digimon world Dawn is owned by Nintendo and Toei animation, if either gives a care about fan fiction...then...no...just no.**

**Summary: Remember Digimon World Dawn, well I bet you didn't know how his digimon felt about it, this is their story.**

**Note: Character:**

**Nova-RiseGreymon**

**Hikari-Angewomon**

**Sunny-Coronamon**

* * *

The attacks collided so fiercely, that the stadium shook to the core. The Light Fang, Night Claw and Audience were watching in awe and amazement of the level of power shown from the two normal rank teams. Smoke covered the battle arena, obscuring the vision of everyone, mainly Koh and Sayo's digimon.

"My my my... it seems we may have a strong opponent." Sayo said doing a hair flip with her left hand. She wiped the floor with the other Light Fang members, so this was a shocker to her.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that the Light fang were all weaklings!" MachGaogamon said grinning with excitement.

"Oh dear, looks like MachGaogamon here is pumped up." Lilamon said floating above the smoke.

"Yay! We get to have a lot of fun this time!" Lunamon said cheerfully in the smoke.

As the smoke cleared Nova's Trident Revolver hit Lilamon and MachGaogamon directly, Hikari following up with her Celestial arrow attack hitting MachGaogamon hard.

"MachGaogamon! Lilamon!" Sayo yelled stunned by the attack, quick and so powerful that MachGaogamon could pass out from another attack like that. Lilamon got blown a few feet away and stumbled to her feet only to gasp with Lunamon at the aftermath of the attack.

"Still standing? Looks like we have to put a little effort into boys." Angewomon said to her teammates confidently.

"Talk is cheap, we let our actions show what we mean." Nova said smugly ready to finish MachGaogamon off.

" Just cause your cute, doesn't mean we'll take it easy on ya!" Sunny said teasingly at the opposition.

Koh thought they were cute as well, save for MachGagamon, he was cool. This fact didn't distract Koh's team however, they were ruthless in battle and showed no mercy.

"Show us everything that you got!" Koh said, his expression showing fierce determination and strength.

MachGaogamon roared and used his Boost Up move, giving Lunamon as speed boost. He powered on through the pain of the combination attack, though he couldn't take anymore hits.

"How dare you!** Lila Shower**!" Lilamon retaliated against the Light Fang team blast Angewomon twice with blasts from her flower hands. Angewomon screamed being blasted down to the ground next to RiseGreymon, both being slashed by Lunamon's dark claw attack, both becoming poisoned from the hit.

Meanwhile in the Light Fang side of the stadium everyone watched as the two teams fought will a fiery passion complemented with Koh and Sayo's cool, calm and collected presence.

"Wow...they are fighting completely different than in the group tournaments." Tonpei said as he watched in amazement.

"Both are giving it their all in this battle, that is why the difference is style is so apparent." Litton told the rest of the Light Fang group.

"You can come overcome them, don't give up, Sayo!" Barone yelled at Sayo as the other Night Claw members watched on the edge of their seats, MachGagomon taking so much damaged made them panic into thinking he would faint.

Koh's piercing red eyes watched the battle arena, Sayo's team was shaken from Koh's team assault, so much so that they focused all their attention to Nova and Hikari. Just as Koh planned, Sunny was the weakest member of the team and Koh knew that if they were grouped together he might end up being knocked out by their group attacks. So while Sunny was on the other side of Nova and Hikari, they drew their attention and severely weakened their team. MachGaogamon and Lilamon were her heavy hitters, so now it was time show exactly why Koh was the star Ace of Light Fang Normal Tamers.

"Here we go..." Koh said in a low voice, Sunny, Nova and Hikari all nodded and got into position.

NO! My strategy of paralyzing and spamming attacks on them. Damn...if I just ignored the fact Coronamon was out of range and just went with my plan anyway...no, we can still come back from this! " They're too fast! Move out now!" Sayo commanded her team to do, but sadly she was too late.

Nova charged in rapidly with Hikari and Sunny coming up close from behind him.

"So long-" Koh started to say, but was Sunny took over what he was saying.

"Farewell!" Sunny said excitedly as Hikari finished the victory message.

"And Goodbye!" She said fiercely as she aimed her arrow at Lilamon, while Nova was ready to blast his cannon at them.

"Trident Revolver!" Nova roared with all his might as three shots all crashed where MachGaogamon and Lilamon stood.

Sayo glared her icy blue eyes at Nova, before the shots hit her digimon partners. Smoke raised from battle arena, Lilamon flew from smoke try to catch herself, but Hikari was already above her, smirking.

"Celestial Arrow!" She shouted with power in her voice as the holy arrow crashed into Lilamon sending her falling rapidly to the ground.

As the smoke cleared MachGaogamon and Lilamon were both too injured to move, everyone watching had their jaws wide open at the moment that just happened before them. The two digimon that seemed nearly unbeatable in the A block championship, defeated so fast and ruthlessly, it was electrifying and awe-inspiring to see the level of team work and skill used to take them down, it looked so natural that an untrained eye could say it was effortless.

The Light Fang team were barely containing themselves from sheer joy and excitement from seeing Koh take out two of the digimon that wiped the floor with them earlier on.

The Night Claw looked on bitterly, at this rate Sayo would lose the Normal Rank Tournament. They all looked at their last hope of winning the tournament, Sayo and Lunamon.

"No...NO!" Lunamon screamed in protest at the fate of her teammates, in one last attempt for victory! She used her Ice Claw on Sunny, seeing that he manged to avoid all damage in this battle, till now. Nova and Hikari suffered from the poison and watched as Sunny was hit by the attack.

Nova charged and crashed into Lunamon using his Boost Tackle attack, followed by Hikari using her Celestial Cross attack on Lunamon.

The attacks were too much for the small rabbit to handle as she fell into unconsciousness she glanced at her partner, Sayo shared a look of sadness and pride with her before she fainted.

"Winner! Koh of Light Fang! The champion of the Normal tournament is Koh! Koh of Light Fang! Congratulations!" The Referee told everyone in the stadium. The Light Fan group and fans all cheered happily as the Night Claw group and fans begrudgingly clapped for the outcome. Sayo held her hands in tight fists and stomped her foot, angered and shamed for being beaten so easily.

"That was an excellent battle, Koh." Ophanimon praised.

"Well done, Koh. Glory to Light Fang!" Glare said smiling.

"What...H-How...could I-" She looked at Koh and her expression changed from bewilderment and frustration to a warm one. "Congratulations Koh. You beat me this time, but it won't happen again next time!" She declared proudly.

Koh and Sayo returned to their respective group waiting rooms , the normal tournament was finally over, with Light Fang scoring the first victory.

"Good job, your awesome Koh!" Pulsa, Komachi, Kenpa and Tonpei said happy for the victory. Cheetah just sat in the corner, saying he could have won if he was in the best condition as well.

Koh s digimon rested in his digivice as he walked out to see the Chiefs talking. A mysterious figure wearing a red cloak appeared before them and ran, laughing. Glare, Julia and Koh all chased after him, seeing the KingChessmon blocking the cloaking wearing person.

"Who are you!" Glare demanded to know from the stranger.

"You can't escape today!" Julia told it, remembering the Vilemon that attacked the Night Claw the night before the tournament.

The strange cloak wearing figure just laughed and teleported away. Everyone exchanged looks of worry and shock. Soon afterward the other members of said teams came and the groups left for city.

Koh was told to keep an eye out for anything unusual and for the cloaked figure. Soon Koh went to sleep, waiting for the Bronze tournament tomorrow and to collect his prize for wining the normal tournament.

Meanwhile the cloaked figure appeared again on the bridge that connected Sunshine and Moonlight city. Unleashing a powerful wave of energy knocking out all the humans and turning all the digimon into digieggs.


	4. The Mark of Ruin

The Union Tamers and digimon that were on center bridge never had a chance to react. After the cloaked figure had escaped from the tournament area, it appeared on center bridge and split itself into two. Now twin cloaked figures then both headed to their targeted cities to wreak havoc. The red cloaks they wore covering their whole beings, save for their yellow eyes.

Now as this happened, on the Light Fang side of the bridge a SlashAngemon, Cheriubmon and Koromon all had a discussion about the Light Fang Tamers, all finding Koh being their favorite since his team was composed of holy and dragon type digimon. When the cloaked figure's shadow appeared on the golden-colored bridge, SlashAngemon and Cheriubmon both turned their attention to the mysterious figure.

Meanwhile around the same time, the other cloaked figure walked to the Night Claw side of the bridge. A Ghoulmon and VenomMyotismon were both talking, them being mesmerized by the elegance and overwhelming power that Sayo brought out of her partners. As the two agreed she was their favorite tamer of Night Claw, the cloaked figure came and got their attention with its chilling presence.

On both sides of the bridge that connected Sunshine City and Moonlight City, the bridge acting like as symbol of their unity and their shared mission of protecting and maintaining the peace in the digital world. The mega level digimon that saw the cloaked figures, told them they couldn't pass and that no shady characters ever would enter. The figures let out a creepy partly robotic and filtered sounding laugh.

The exact instant they stopped laughing, a powerful shock-wave of energy along with several orbs of energy, unleashed from them. When the shock-waves from both collided at the dead center of the bridge, it being obliterated. Only an earth shaking tremor, that felt in both cities, indicated the power of the cloaked figures.

During the collision, shock-waves of powerful energy, the orbs of energy that unleashed as well as attacked any tamer or digimon on the bridge. The orbs themselves were a mixture of black, dark blue, and dark purple. The digimon hit by these orbs screamed in agonizing pain as the orbs attacked them, it feeling like their data was being ripped and torn apart.

The tamers attacked felt a different sensation, an overwhelming sense of emptiness came crashing down on them. An emptiness that invaded their minds, bodies and even their souls. They felt like their entire being was being swallowed up of an emptiness that drained away all energy and life from them.

As they slowly fell into unconsciousness, three miniature spheres of the attack, orbited around their heads.

* * *

The offending creatures that caused this both laughed with their robotic filtered voices before transporting into the cities. Destruction of Center Bridge only marked the beginning of chaos.

In Sunshine City, the guards that protected it from all invaders were having a pleasant conversation with a Wargreymon. The two Knightmon, standing tall in their shiny grayish sliver digi- chrome armor, encrusted with hope symbol, liked this nice change of pace, as no one ever really talked to them.

"So goes it being a guard? Must be tough..." The orange dragon warrior with a crest of courage symbol on his shield, asked the two.

"The tournament has brought in a lot more visitors, so it goes well. No incidents and everyone seems happy and excited about the tournament." The Knightmon to WarGreymon's left said in an energetic tone.

"I can't help but feel that something is about to happen..." The Knightmon to the right said looking over his shoulder to see the city gate was now locked.

"Think maybe the tournament has you worked up? Could be fatigue as well, do you two ever sit down?" WarGreymon asked with both Knightmons staring at him.

"I guess you're right..." The left Knightmon told him as the other Knightmon interjected, "We never sit down! They never gave us chairs so we stand tall and proud." Until their legs fall asleep, the two guards thought.

At that moment, the creature appeared outside the gate, shocking the three on the other-side. "Halt! No one shall get inside the city!" The two Knightmons said in unison, preparing to deal with the intruder.

During this time the guards of Moonlight City, A BishopChessmon and RookChessmon, both warned the cloaked figure that appeared, that entry was forbidden.

Once again both figures only answered by laughing in their creepy way, before unleashing the same attack that destroyed center bridge. Now both cities , protected by a strong firewall barrier, that normally would delete anything that was stupid enough to touch it. Even Mega level digimon couldn't break through it, and thus they protected the cities from invaders and unwanted guests since their creation.

As the shock-wave of energy and orbs crashed into the barriers,struggling against the fiery defenses ,another tremor was felt by everyone in the cities. The tremor lasted as long as the struggle with the shock-waves energy against the fiery barrier of the firewalls. The shock-waves seemed to jam as well as weaken the barriers offenses, which meant the orbs could actually touch the gate wall and tear its data.

The guards watched shocked and horrified as the barrier got breached, the gate eliminated and the cloaked figured yellow eyes staring at them. As they tried to attack the invaders, the cloaked creatures of destruction unleashed another shock-wave, turning them into digieggs. The orbs that were released went after any tamer or digimon above the in-training level.

* * *

The cloaked figure laughed and headed toward his target location, the union room. Passing by several digieggs and unconscious tamers, noting that the orbs had failed to get through the Quest Station. As he passed two eggs that used to be Knightmon that protected the union room, he wasted no time and used the blue transport square to enter the room. It's target would be there and it would mark the beginning of the end of the union, once it's job was complete.

Koh and Sunny were both still sleeping cozily in their beds, while Gatomon, Hikari and Nova were trying to figure out what was happening outside. Gatomon fidgeted with her paws as she waited for his sister to tell her what was going on. Hikari and Gatomon, were actually twins, yet were almost two completely different digimon, even when they were younger.

Hikari was always the stronger one of the two to Angel, angel was the nickname her sister gave her. Since out the two, she was the more gentle and graceful, not to mention well-behaved. Angel thought differently, Hikari was more of angel than she could ever be. Strong, Kind, and she would always stand up for what was right.

"Well it seems something is attacking the city, a lot of systems in the city are down and I can't contact anyone who will respond back." Hikari told the two as looked at the machines next to the tamer home mainframe computer. " I hope the security here can protect us from whatever is attacking."

Nova grunted and pointed his revolver at the pathway to the room they were in. "Well I have a message for whatever causing this. I'm sure it will die to hear it."

Hikari ignored him and flew up to the satellite dish on the upper lever of the kitchen. She thought it looked out-of-place since most of the home was made with wood and logs. As she examined it to see anything could be done to make contact, she thought about what Nova said. Looking down at the two of them, and then towards the entrance, she would have the perfect shot if she needed it.

Nova was anxious for something to happen, after the seconded tremor happen, silence. Now contact was impossible to get, they had no idea what would happen next and more time went, the less patience he had for this situation.

The house alarm went off a moment later, black orbs mixed with blue and purple had managed to break through the tamer home security system. Nova wasted no time and starting blasting at the offending

orbs. Hikari shot arrows at any Nova missed, while Angel ran over to Koh and Coronamon to wake them up.

Nova had beaten to it however as he revolver firing woke them both up so well, that not even an icy water to the face could match it. The two sleepy-heads were in a jolted up frenzy after hearing Nova firing more rounds at the orbs.

"What the heck is going on!" Sunny asked as he watched more orbs coming at them, being shot by Hikari or blasted by Nova.

"Oh you know, we just felt like fighting a bunch of round things. What do you think, lazy!" Nova yelled he blasted a few orbs that came close to Angel and Sunny.

Sadly, Nova and Hikari forgot that the there wasn't the only one entrance to the Koh's room and the kitchen. You see, when you transport into his home, you can see his Digilab and Digifarm computers on the right. Right in front of you, you would see the sea, or a large body of water that mimiced the sea.

The orbs took the watery route and ended up in Koh's room. Angel gasped in shock while Sunny attacked the invaders with fire. Angel saw three orbs coming at Koh, and destroyed them using her starlight attack. "They just keep coming!" Koh said as his partners fought off more of the orbs.

The five fought bravely against the orbs, but as it seemed like they would win, the tide of battle turned against them. The orbs regrouped and fused into a giant orb of chaos and tried to crush them all and drain all their data and energy. They launched attacks at the orb, but sadly they weren't enough to stop it.

"Look out!" Koh said pushing Sunny and Angel out of the way as the orb crashed down on him, Nova and Hikari, their screams of pain sending horrified chills down Sunny and Angel's spines.

"NO!" Sunny forced out an agonized cry as he watched his friends being attacked by the orb, Angel looked on, paralyzed and traumatized by the event.

* * *

Both saw a golden rays of light break through the orb and then both covered there eyes as it vaporized the orb. When the light faded, they saw Koh standing there with his eyes glazed over, holding a Salamon and Agumon in his arms, both unconscious. Sunny and Angel both ran to the three as Koh fell to ground and collapsed.

In the Light Fang union room, Chief Glare and Ophanimon both stared down the cloaked figure that dared to attack the city and break into the union room. Litton being knocked unconscious and her partner, Anbuismon, was now nothing more than a digiegg.

"My body, it feels like I'm being taken over by a virus..." Ophanimon said as she struggled to keep herself in control, "Glare..".

Chief Glare was in no better shape, "We have to fight it...Ophanimon." He sent a glare filled with disdain towards the cloaked figure as he felt his body scream from the virus trying to control him, his will power the only thing keeping him conscience let alone standing.

"This marks the end of the union-" the figure told them as it prepared to land the finishing blow to them, "Goodbye." Once again, our mysterious assailant fired a shock-wave attack at the two leaders of Light Fang, Chief Glare held out his digivice and a platinum colored energy erupted from and Glare, protecting Ophanimon and himself from the shock-wave, but not from the orbs that all them from all angles.

The aftermath from the attack had Glare and Ophanimon both leaning against the wall, at they mercy of the creature that attacked them. It's cloak desroyed during that last attack, revealing it being a purple skull like creature, shaped like an egg with blue electrical charges around its body. The creature laughed at their current condition.

The creature turned around when it sensed something was behind it, seeing a damaged Koh and his now all Rookie level digimon team glaring at him.

"Koh?" Glare managed to choke out as he struggled to stay away, "Be careful, that's not ordinary digimon." He warned as the fight began.

"**Gatling Punch**!" Sunny yelled as he unleashed a barrage of punches against the creature, filled with rage for what it did.

"**Call Bat**!" The creature yelled with its unnatural sounding voice, sending Bats at Hikari. She screamed being hurt badly by the attack and being poisoned by it to add insult to injury.

"**Holy Shot**!" Salamon shouted as she sent a bullet of holy energy at the creature, wincing as the poison took its toll on her.

"How dare you?** Gatling Punch**!" Sunny asked as he delivered another set of punches on the creature. Koh during this time noticed that only Sunny seemed being the only one, hitting the thing hard at all.

"**Pepper Breathe**!" Nova yelled as he sent a fiery blast at the creature.

"**Dark Crusher**!" The creature called out, blasting Coronamon with dark energy. Sunny took it in stride and looked like it didn't even phase him.

Hikari, Nova and Sunny all combined their attacks, making Gatling fist be fused with holy energy and fire, the combination attack unleashed on the creature. It being hit with a fiery barrage of holy charged punches.

The creature was hit hard, "**Call Cat**!" It's eyes glowed as the blue electrical charges formed into a claw and swiped at Nova, pushing him back.

"Nova!" Sunny cried out as he watch his friend get hit, " **Holy**-" he glared at the creature, putting all his hope , anger and desperation into this attack, "-**Shot**!"

The creature was hit hard by the attack, the electrical charges around it weakening. It laughed once more before teleporting away from and out of he city.

* * *

**AN: My main concern this chapter was filling the plotholes that a lot of people ask about, " Why are Koh's digimon just turned to rookie?"and "Why is he not effected by the virus attacks as much as the others are?" **

**I'll go into more detail in later chapters and I hope my answer to the questions are satisfactory. **

**Another concern was pacing, as this the fourth chapter so far, and yet we have had a mission, well next chapter will have the first mission and quite possibly, depending on how good that mission is, maybe a few others.**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a nice review or comment.**

**Finally, if you have any suggestions for digimon to be added to the team, just tell me! **


	5. 1st Mission: Part 1

"A day has passed after the incident with the mystical energy that attacked and damaged digital city heavily. Sunshine and Darkmoon city have been completely cut off from each other. Digital Areas shine west, south and north had also been cut off from contact." Koh continued his damage report. " All LightFang Tamers aside from Chief Glare, had their partners reduced to rookie or in-training. Along with the de-generation, all the experience and attacks they had learned and earned had also been wiped clean from them. This is also assumed to be the case for Darkmoon city as well."

Koh sighed as he looked over to see Komachi looking over the data report on how bad digital world areas were damaged. It looked like they could only connect to three areas, which gave them even less to work with in this dire situation. Pulsa was at least able to contact and confirm that Digi-Coliseum was fine. It was pretty much untouched by the assault, meaning that all there were safe and unharmed.

He sighed as he looked between Pulsa, Komachi and his console screen filled with numbers and reportings. That energy thing struck them down when they were most vulnerable, doing massive damage. He wondered if Chief Glare had figured out how they recover and deal with this new threat. If they were attacked again, Chief and Ophanimon would really only be their last line of defense.

Koh looked up to see that Kenpa, Topei and Cheetah had all left their consoles and currently talking to the Chief about something. He wasn't sure what the conversation started with but started listening in more once he heard the chief turn them down for something.

"Absolutely not! We have no IDEA what's happening out there! We can't risk losing anyone out there!" Glare yelled, showing he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Please understand, we need to do damage control and make sure we don't make any unnecessary risks." Ophanimon told them.

"Tch, Fine." Topei answered bitterly as he turned his back to leave.

"Whatever." Cheetah said to them as he turned to leave with Topei, Kenpa doing the same silently.

"They seem ticked." Pulsa commented as Komachi nodded, " Agreed. Hope they don't do anything rash."

"I have my mission to Login Mountain to go to, so I'll be off guys." Koh told them as he signed out of his console and left to do his mission. He passed the once proud Knightmon guards, now Gummymon trying desperately to look intimidating. As Koh and his team consisting of just Coronamon, Agumon and Salamon went to pass the second set of guards to head to the warp panel leading to the transporter area, they were stopped.

"Hey you all, hold it." One Gummymon guard told them, the four complying to it's demands.

"What's wrong?" Coronamon asked looked at the two guards. Salamon meanwhile fought the urge to pick on them calling them "cute" still trying to do their jobs that way. Agumon just stared at them, blankly.

"Oh, Koh's team. We were informed by the union room of your mission." Gummymon told them, "Sorry, we just wanted to see if you'd all force you way through like the other three."

The four traded glances with each other and the guards, the four rushing to the warp panel to see if what they thinking was happening, was to be true.

Once warped to the bridge leading to the transport panel, they caught Kenpa, Topei and Cheetah all leaving for Login Mountain. The Lightfang Tamer in charge of watching the panel outright told them he was telling chief, but they brushed him off saying they had something to prove.

The four walked over to the tamer reporting the three, seeing Glare was not amused at all. You see there was a reason why his name was 'Glare'. His deathglare was legendary, enough to stop a mega in its tracts and cause them to cower in fear in a corner. The Tamer and Koh could see Litton and Puttimon hiding behind Ophanimon in fear along with Pulsa and Komachi. Salamon, Agumon and Coronamon were all huddled around Koh, all three shaking just due to the fact Chief Glare had a reason to glare.

"Koh, I want you to bring those three back ASAP!" Glare ordered with every word dripping with ragging frustration. Koh saluted and quickly used the transport panel to go to Login Mountain. The sooner he got far away Glare's glare, the better.

* * *

As soon as the group got to their target location, they were attacked by a Monodramon.

"Gatling Punch!" Agumon and Salamon were both hit hard by the purple dragon's attack.

"Gatling Punch!" Coronamon returned the favor and knocked the Monodramon out with two critical hits to his side.

"I'm so weak now...that actually hurt a lot." Nova said rubbing his stomach, where he was hit.

"I-I don't remember being so weak or slow before either..." Salamon added, her face sore from the attack.

"I know...Sunny is the only one unaffected, so that means we'll be depending on him to do all the damage in fights." Koh told them looking at Coronamon.

Coronamon frowned, "No pressure, right?" He found the whole situation rather ironic. He went from being the weakest to the strongest of them all overnight. Sadly he didn't gain strength, his friends just lost nearly all the power they had.

Koh checked his inventory, he only had the medicine he had for the tournament. He fiddled with his goggles on his head, a habit he had to show he was nervous. He felt something in between his hair and goggles, a small piece of paper. He looked at the paper and saw four codes on it, and then remembered what the paper was for. Ophanimon had given him these codes for winning the tournament's normal division.

"Guys, we're going back to the DigiColiseum." Koh told them all, the three broken from there thoughts as they wondered why they were heading back there.

They all used the warp panel to head to the Coliseum, Koh walking straight to the counter with Valkyrimon.

"Do you know the password?" The mega asked Koh, his partners wondering the same thing.

Koh input all four passwords much to the astonishment of Valkyrimon and his partners.

"H-How did you know all of the passwords!" Valkyrimon asked speechless almost.

Koh just smiled as he recived the scan data for DotAgumon, DotShineGreymon, and the Legendary Item set. He then got the items on his digivice and equipped them to Sunny.

"What did you do?" Nova asked wondering why he was looking at Sunny.

"Oh you'll see next battle." Koh said grinning. "Time to head back to the Mountain to save everyone."

* * *

Once they returned they were greeted by a Hawkmon ready to peck and scratch them all to death. Coronamon entered the battle wearing the legendary items along with Agumon and Salamon who got nothing. He held the Legendary sword made of gold, legendary robe harder than steel and wore the legendary ring, its beauty comparable to diamonds.

He quickly ended the Hawkmon with one round of his gatling punch punch, much to the shock of Agumon and Salamon. It was much to Koh's glee at how easy the battle was decided.

Coronamon just stood there in awe; the power the items gave him was incredible. He honestly wondered if he was now more powerful than Agumon and Salamon were at their ultimate levels. Said ultimates turned rookies weren't feeling the same awe as Coronamon was. They both felt the gap in power between them spread dramatically, what once was a river splitting them apart was now an ocean.

Salamon hid her envy and pain by smiling happily for her friend, while Agumon took bitter glances at him between battles. Koh was oblivious to the feelings of his partners, mostly focused on saving his teammates and wondering how badly they would be chewed out by the chief. Coronamon happily dominated every Tokomon, Patamon, Monodramon and Hawkmon that dared to cross their path.

Salamon and Agumon both slowly grew frustrated as Coronamon kept ending their opponents before they had a chance to fight. They were just their to sit and watch as he zipped past them to beat their foes for them. The few times he didn't instantly knock out everything, they were secretly filled with glee as it was the few times they got to fight.

He loved it, he beat most of them before they could lay a finger on his teammates, sadly they didn't seem to see it that way. They saw it as him stealing all chance they had to prove their worth in battle to Koh. An hour had past and many battles had be fought, Coronamon now facing the reality of his limits. Sure he could hard and take hard hist without flinching, but all the fighting drained his energy fast. Agumon and Salamon were shocked to see him not instantly knock out a Monodramon with his gatling punch attack.

"Gatling punch!" Salamon yelled as she unleashed a barrage of paw attacks on the Monodramon, leaving him barely hanging on to stand against them.

"Claw Attack!" Agumon brought down the finishing blow on the dragon, reducing him to data.

Koh and Coronamon both were now wanting to re-energize Coronamon so he could keep fighting. Agumon and Salamon wanted Sunny to stay tired so they could fight. In the mix of all the fighting they finally reached Kenpa, her team and herself tired, exhausted and injured from all the back to back fights.

"Kenpa!" Koh called out as getting her back to the city broke him from his thoughts of Coronamon.

"Koh! I'm sorry...we all just rushed in without thinking. I should have brought medicine and a gatedisk, my team can't handle any more fights." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, let's all head back to Sunshine city so we can recover." Koh told her as he took her and took her back. Nova and Hikari dealing with whatever dared to get in there way. Thankfully only three Patamon were bold enough to try, they were defeated with relative ease, though Nova and Hikari were both needing to recover as well now.

Koh and team headed towards his home they noticed Kenpa followed them quietly.

"You know you'll have to face the chief eventually..." Koh reminded her as he stood on the warp panel to his home.

"I do...it's just that the longer I can put it off, the better. Also I don't want to face him alone, especially if Topei and Cheetah got hurt worse than me. Koh, please bring them back okay." Kenpa told and asked him holding her face down, staring at the ground as tears fell from her eyes. Her blue hair hiding the pained expression across her face.

"I will." Koh promised putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him, moving away from him till she stood right at the center of Shine Plaza. Koh was about to go to her once again, but Hikari stopped him by tugging on his leg. Koh looked down to see Salamon shaking her head at his actions, "Let's just regroup at home and give her time."

* * *

The four silently went back to their home and were happily greeted by Gatomon. Her cheerful attitude being a stark contrast to Kenpa's depressed, worried and regretful one.

"Welcome home! Finished your mission for day?" She asked having tea and muffins waiting for them.

"Nope, just dropping by to rest up. We still have a lot to do." Coronamon told her grabbing a muffin and biting off a large piece off it.

"Well take all the time you need and feel free to enjoy the muffins. They're fresh from the oven!" Salamon smiled as he ate a muffin and enjoyed some tea. Her sister always was a great cook.

Agumon and Koh ate a few muffins and drank tea after thanking Gatomon, "Oh Koh, you have to stop by the shop to pick up your prize from Chief Glare." Gatomon reminded him as she dusted off his PC.

"That's true...I'll go do that now while you guys relax." Koh told them leaving them by themselves in his home.

The four digimon all looked at each other. Tension slowly becoming thicker in the room. Coronamon looked at Gatomon, who in turned looked at Agumon who was looking at Salamon. Salamon looking at Sunny, none saying a word for a few short moments.

"So Coronamon, how are you enjoying your taste of power? Drunk off it yet?" Salamon asked accusingly as she tore off the top off a muffin she was eating.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Coronamon asked noting she didn't use his nickname to address him. He could hear the bitterness in her voice, even as she tried to hide it with a falsely cheerful tone.

"You know damn well what it means, Coronamon." Agumon answered glaring at Coronamon maintaining his glare while drinking his tea.

Gatomon just sat quietly as the three talked, being made uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere coming to a fever pitch as unspoken words flooded the room.

"What? Is the fact you're not the strongest one here anymore getting to you, Agumon?" Coronamon asked with a venomous undertone in his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself kitty. I'm just calling you out on your power drunk attitude." Agumon countered slamming his tea cup down on the kitchen table, making Gatomon wince a bit.

"Watch it dino-butt." Coronamon warned as he slammed his tea cup on the table as well, causing some of Gatomon's tea to spill out and splash on the table.

"So me beating all our enemies before they lay a finger on us, makes me power drunk?" Coronamon asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"The fact you're acting like you're invincible, that's what's bothers me." Salamon spoke up, calmly sipping her tea.

"If I can end them in one to two hits, then I think I can afford to actually feel somewhat confident in my abilities. Thank you very much." Coronamon countered , not amused at all about this conversation or what he found found more fitting, confrontation.

* * *

Meanwhile during confrontation between his partners, Koh was in the shop at Shine Plaza, getting the last of the paperwork done to receive his Digifarm.

"Just sign here, here and here and write the name of your Digifarm, then you're done!" The Veemon in-charge of the shop told him excitedly. Koh did as he was told and paused to think up a name for his first Digifarm.

"Okay...the farm would be focused on dragon and holy type digimon...holydragon island? No too long. Firelight? Lightfire? Too unoriginal. Name it after myself like Gaoh does for his islands? No, I don't want to be a trend follower." Koh kept thinking tapping his pen on the sheet, the Veemon eagerly waiting for him to name the farm.

"..Hmm...Magnamon, MagnaAngemon, Magnadramon...so Magna Island? It can work." Koh though as he named his first DigiFarm as Magna Island.

"GREAT! Now to set up a connect to it via your PC!" The Veemon said full of energy as he contacted Koh's home PC.

Gatomon had remained quiet during the whole conversation, sad and uneasy at how such harsh words of anger left her friend's mouths and how sharp and bitter their retorts were. All she could do was busy herself with something; it's how she coped with stress and any that put her on edge. She cleaned up the tea and muffin crumbs as she put the cups into the sink to be washed later. She heard more slams against the table and yelling from all three, making her wish they'd just stop.

Despite being a champion level and all, she just wasn't the fighting kind of digimon. She could if she had to but she pretty much preferred to avoid conflict as much as possible. She wished for something to stop them all from yelling at each other, she wished Koh would get home soon. She then heard Koh's PC receive a message along with the three fighting digimon.

Gatomon hid her worry and uneasiness and answered the message; it was from the Veemon that ran the shop at Shine Plaza. He was cute to Gatomon, due to all his happy-go lucky, give it your all and be happy attitude. She giggled slightly as she thought back on the time she tried setting him up with Hikari, she was so mad at her for that. Thankfully it was her "cute mad' instead of her current "I'm going to hurt you" mad. Gatomon saw that Koh had gotten the Farm Island and now Veemon was linking up his Farm PC to be able to interact and customize it.

Agumon, Coronamon and Salamon all listened in to the conversation, hearing Gatomon cheerfully tell Koh about his new farm island. They all sat I silence refusing to look at each other as Koh came back home to check out his Farm Island.

"It's bare but it's mine." Koh said as he planned out how to fix up Magna Island. "After a few missions we'll be able to add food and maybe something for training. The Background Board and BGM board can wait till later."

Koh went over to to his PC adjacent to hid farm PC, pulling up the program for digi-conversion of scan data. Everyone watched as he started the digi-conversion program that turned scan data collected from digimon they'd seen into an actual digimon. They watched as a Patamon, Monodramon and Hawkmon were born before them.

* * *

**AN: This fic is still alive. XD  
**


End file.
